I Know You Know
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: It's no surprise that Danny has growing feelings for Bianca. In fact, she knows it, and she knows it WELL, mostly because he doesn't care too much to hide it. So what's going to happen when she tells him? Small one-shot, non-canon


**I found this sitting in my array of files the other day and I decided that I should probably finish up this (nearly) pointless little one-shot. It was inspired by Billy Joel's song, "Uptown Girl", and is at least half based on someting comparable to my own experience that I've had recently. Yes, I know it's not canon; nor do I particularly care. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Bianca de Sainte-Coquille hated, absolutely <em>detested<em>, (other than when people mispronounced her name, of course) it was clingy people. She hated them, for to her they always wanted a share of her fortune or something in that fashion. They were nothing but society leaches and they annoyed her, to be frank.

Since this was true, it amazed her that Danny hadn't gotten the hint yet.  
>Lo and behold, as soon as she walked in Rosetta's general store, he immediately straightened up and smiled widely. "Good afternoon Miss de Sainte Coqwi… Coquwhile… Bianca."<p>

She merely sighed. "Good afternoon, _Danny_." She went to stand next to Tabatha. "Honestly, my name isn't very hard to say, is it?"

"It can be at times, Miss Bianca." The elf smiled to reassure her. "Don't worry about it too much." She began inspecting some oranges, for she was planning on making orange-flavoured bars in celebration of summer.

Bianca stood by her maid, aloof and bored, and was seriously considering going outside for a short walk when she heard Danny clear his throat close by…too close, in fact. She whirled around and nearly knocked the boy over. "Danny!" She exclaimed reproachfully.

He caught the small baubles of store items before they fell to the ground. "Bianca! I, um… How are you today?"

She moved out of the way and watched him put everything in its place. "I'm fine, Danny. Why do you always ask me that?"

"Because you always seem so bored."

"That's because I _am_ bored, Danny."

"Oh." He gave her a quick glance and swallowed hard. "So…" His face began to take on a pink hue.

Tabatha began to leave, and Bianca took the time to leave as well. "So long, Danny. It seems like I have to go, I suppose."

As she was leaving the store, he waved her good-bye. "See you tomorrow, Bianca!"

"I certainly hope not…" She hissed to herself, plastering a fake smile on her face and stiffly waving back to him. Turning to her maid, she sighed heavily. "Why doesn't he notice that I hate him?"

"Oh Miss Bianca, he's a young man in love, that's all! You should respect him for it and instead of shunning him, perhaps you should tell him how you feel, _nicely_, and become friends with him. Who knows? Maybe you'll enjoy his friendship."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt it! But, I will tell him how I feel. Hopefully it'll straighten things out."

* * *

><p>The next morning Bianca walked into the store by herself. Rosetta was nowhere to be seen, but Danny was standing dutifully at the counter. He simply beamed as she walked in. "Good morning!" He greeted cheerily.<p>

"Good err, morning, Danny. Listen, could I talk to you for a moment?" She gestured him nearer.

He leaned on the counter eagerly. "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath. "Danny, I want you to know something. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

She groaned inwardly, for he most likely had the completely opposite idea. "Danny, I… I don't… I don't feel the same about you, all right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Now I know—Wait, you know? You knew the entire time and you never told me?"

He nodded and stood up straight. "Of course I knew! Bianca, I may be a store clerk, but I'm not stupid. I know you don't feel the same and probably never will."

"Then why do you keep acting like you're head over heels for me!" She placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"Because that's how I feel. Besides, I can tell you secretly enjoy it. It's not as…boring as the rest of your day, right?"

Bianca had to agree with him on that one. She did secretly enjoy it when he fawned over her and asked about her day, not that she would ever admit it. And it was something to spice up her day when she was feeling especially depressed or bored. Once or twice she had even pretended to walk in the store on accident just to see his reaction. But then he got annoying, and she grew bored again, and she would leave…just to come back the next day.

He smiled slightly. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Well, um, yes, yes you are." She sighed, a little embarrassed by the whole ordeal. "Can you do me a favor, though?"

"What's that?"

"Tone it down a little! It's annoying sometimes, you know?"

Danny laughed shortly and nodded. "You got it."

"Thank you, ever so much." She smiled then, a small, quirky sort of smile. "Well, I suppose that's that then."

"It is." He leaned his hand on the counter, never wavering his gaze from her.

"And now you're just going to stare at me until I leave, aren't you?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes I am."

Bianca shook her head with a chuckle. "I'm going to leave now, but I'll be back later." She turned on her heel, glancing at him one more time to say, "Don't miss me too much." She did, of course, mean it in a flirtatious way and not at all serious.

He gazed at her back as she walked out, turning toward the shelves behind him once the shop door was closed. "Danny, you got her." He smiled to himself and continued stacking merchandise.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to and also inspired by that young man called Rai. <strong>

**Reviews are apreciated!**

**-LoRF**


End file.
